paying the price
by shoesr4losers
Summary: when hunter dies, he takes morgan with him, they are reborn in a different time, what happens?
1. being late never killed anyone

I don't own them

HEH this is my first try at a sweep fic. It was my favorite book series ever, but it's been a while since I read it, so forgive me if I'm a little rusty...

I woke up to the bright sun shining through my window, into my face. I groaned and shoved my face further into my pillow, and then I heard the sound that woke me repeat its self from the hall. RIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!! I heard echo through the house. "Damnit" I mumbled as I de tangled myself from the sheets and pushed my cat off the bed in the process. "Oops" I mumbled. I stumbled out to the hall, and grabbed the phone just as the answering machine picked up. "Hello?" I grumbled into the phone, still half-awake. I heard a gentle chuckling from the other line of the phone.

"Good morning Morgan, I should have known it was too early, I mean what? 2:00 pm...geez I must be crazy" I brightened at I heard hunter's English accent over the phone. Twirling a piece of my brown waist length hair around my finger, I smiled.

Laughing at his sarcasm I answered, "Yeah you are crazy. However, I'm up now. Whats up?" I asked, sleep still clogging my thoughts.

"Nothing I'm coming to pick you up in a little bit, remember our plans?" he said.

I yawned. "Yeah I'll go get ready." I glanced at the clock. "See yah bye!" I said noticing the time...poop; I'm going to be late!

"bye Morgan" I barely had time to hear that as the pone went flying back into its cradle as I took off towards the bathroom, stripped and jumped into the shower.

"Ahh ahh cold cold!!" I screamed jumping around turning up the heat. I sighed as the now warm water cascaded down my back I poured some shampoo into my hand and lathered it into my long brown hair. It smelt nice I smiled. I rinsed off and finished up in the shower. Climbing out I pulled out a camisole and a blue tee shirt, I decided on a pair of black jeans and got dressed. I walked downstairs grabbed come smores pop tarts (yum yum) and a diet coke, my lifeline. I wrote a note to my mom, explaining my whereabouts and ran out the door, my wet hair slapping my back as I ran to hunter's car.

"Morning love" he said leaning over and kissing me on the cheek.

"Morning" I said blushing; my cheek was tingling from where his lips brushed against it. I'm so happy to have hunter here with me; he's been there for the worst. I smiled as I popped open my coke and hunter winced.

"Eww Morgan, can't you change your habits?" he asked scrunching up his nose.

"It isn't morning unless I have my coke!" I said cheerily.

"It isn't morning...." He said shrugging.

"Shut up" he turned up a street, and drove up the ramp leading to the highway. The scenery flicked past, trees, trees, oh look a random field, trees, trees... New York, New York here we come! I thought excitedly as I dreamed about spending the night with hunter. OK, ok I am not a pervert. I shifted on my seat to look at him.

"What?" he asked, catching my eye

"Oh nothing..."

"what?" his voice had something of a warning tone to it.

"I love you hunter..." I cooed at him

"how un-Morgan like," he said laughing

"shut up." I turned to look out my window again; I was the luckiest girl in the world. I had hunter.

"We're going to be late" he said. He's always so prompt, being late never killed anyone I thought.

"I know I know we'll be fine, be sides, they should be allowed to have fun in New York for a little while." I was speaking of our friends and fellow coven members. I still didn't get hunter's problem Being late never did kill anyone...

I was looking at hunter. A few cars where speeding by in the other direction. A red one was swerving lazily about the road. Stupid drunks I watched it come closer and closer, thinking it would turn away. It didn't. "Shit, shit hunter" I screamed as the red car hit the side of ours and we went flying, we did a flip in the air and landed in the middle of the road. There were a lot of tires squealing and crashes and I sat there staring at hunter in shock we were hanging from out seatbelts, the car was upside down. He was unconscious and was loosing blood rapidly. "Hunter" I said softly I began my power chats closing my eyes. I directed my energy at him, trying to heal him. I opened my eyes. It had no effect... His face was still bloody, his legs jutted out at an odd angle, there was still a gash oozing blood across his chest, what was going on. My magic always works I unbuckled my self, landing on my hands to catch my self. I unbuckled him and repositioned him to drag him out my broken window. I kicked the rest of the glass out and crawled through, grabbing hunter's arms and pulling him out next. I sat in the street, and cradled his body next to mine and cried, my tears falling on his face. No, hunter please, please wake up, I need you!

You people should respond, this was the first sweep fic ever for me, so go easy. Thanks!


	2. as the past returns

I don't own them

I went back into the first chapter and looked at it a little, so I guess I'll probably need help proofreading if anyone wants to volunteer. So in think chapter I have no clue what I'm going to do.

Goth! I'll consider your suggestion! It made me laugh incredibly hard for some reason, probably because it was kinda random at the moment, and I was kinda hyper. Lol but I was laughing for 15 min straight to the point where I couldn't breathe so I stopped laughing much to the relief of those around me.

Lia tween, thank you for helping me work on the first chapter with your suggestions. They helped a lot!

Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed they made me happy!

Gahh my fingers can't type today

It's been 2 days since the accident, and Morgan has been exhausting herself pushing wave after wave of power into hunter. It seems the more she pushed the more resistance she encounter. She made a face 'I've never been this frustrated, normally magik is a breeze. It almost seems that someone is working from the inside out, keeping me from healing him.' She thought as she clenched her hand into a tight fist. Every time she does sleep, silent tears run down her face, unknown to her. 'Its not fair why did this happen to us?' she mind continually screamed, but no answer came. She sat and watched the machines pump air into his lungs, monitoring his feeble heart beat. She could feel his life slipping from him, his soul slowly exiting his body. 'Oh, hunter don't leave me I can't live with out you.' She felt reality slipping away as she fainted from exhaustion.

Morgan woke to the sound of a deadline, glancing at the heart monitor there was a single green line running across it. A cry of pure agony escaped her as she felt a piece of her heart get torn away from her. The room was suddenly flooded with doctors, but it was too late, he was gone, A soft blue cloud exited him. Morgan watched in wonder as it hovered in the room, even after the doctors took his body. It hadn't moved. Suddenly, it shot straight at her, straight at Morgan's heart. She felt warmth embrace my body and soul as she faded into blackness.

100 years in the past… (From the present day, 1904)

A cry broke out in the village a cry that resounded off every tree, rock, wall and person, a cry that struck fear in the hearts of some, contempt in others, and a madding grief and worry in the few that knew the truth.

"WITCH, WITCH, WITCH, WITCH!" my mother gasped and ran out of the house, fearing who had been captured thins time. My 6-year-old self was left alone in the house, watching the fire, and reading a forbidden book, a book of runes. I was a very smart child, not many at my age were able to understand English writing, let alone gialec. I flipped another page smiling as my favorite rune appeared the rune of love. I laid my fingers on it and traced it, feeling warmth at the touch. Hearing footsteps approaching me placed the book back in its hiding place: underneath the floorboards. I brushed off my breeches and began to fan the fire. My father entered the hut.

"Hunter, gather your things, they've found out who's in our coven we must leave." My eyes grew wide and I reached back into the floor and grabbed the book out, along with my book of shadows. I ran into my room, and grabbed some clothes. I threw them in a bag, along with my books, and my ring. The ring was still too big for me, It was a simple gold band on the inside was carved 'time will not separate us' it had my wiccan name. I don't know where it came from, just that I've had it ever since I can remember, that my parents didn't give it to me. I threw it into the bag too. I grabbed my anthem, and my bowls. Threw them in too, strapped the pack on my shoulders, and ran back into the living room. My dad was surrounded by the villagers; they where screaming bad words at him, but the one that resounded in my ears was 'witch' they had found us. My dad noticed me, and gave me the look. He sent a witch message, '_leave through the back. Find your mother and cousins they'll take you now go!' _I turned and ran, hearing the urgency in the message. I skidded to a halt right outside of my aunt's house. Running inside, I found them huddled in a back room. My cousin, sky who was a baby looked at me and giggled; she was born this winter, in January. I waved to her, lacking the normal buoyancy that I had.

"Is mother here with you?" I asked looking at my aunt and uncle.

"I'm so sorry hunter… I'm so sorry." My aunt said tears gushing from her eyes as she surrounded me in a hug, "We couldn't find them" she managed through sobs. I looked down at my feet, not sure of what to do at this point. My mind went blank.

A long tortures scream shatter the still in the winter night's air. A young woman of 29 with long brown hair limped away from her attacker, desperately trying to save the small warm bundle in her arms. Knowing her defeat was near she managed to drag her self to a near by cabin. Placing the 2 year old child on the doorstep, she knocked on the door. Half running she glanced back one last time at her beloved daughter and disappeared into the night, followed unknowing by her attacked, dressed in black. One last scream was heard before a choked gasp, and a chuckle announced that he had reached his goal.

4 years later

Crying the girl out stretched her arms, but did not run to the figures disappearing into the village she knew as her home. They did not want her; they had left her, told her not to follow. All because of her curse. The hellish curse that had caused them to fear and hater her. The curse that left her alone, clutching the candle that she had used to show her mom her newfound gift. She let the tears fall freely from her eyes and turned to walk from the village.

Her feet where worn and bleeding by the time she reached the next village. She sat off to the side in the town square, still clutching her candle. Drifting off to sleep, she felt a pull on her senses, begging her to follow, but she was too exhausted to move.

its short, bad and pointless. I have hardcore writer's block, I'll write more later. Sorry kids. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
